During the past 20 years, studies on HIV and AIDS pathogenesis conducted at UCLA have relied on a wellrun, state-of-the-art virology core facility. The overall purpose of this facility has been to serve as an accessible resource for development of research techniques for UCLA investigators pursuing basic science, clinical science and behavioral science research in the field of HIV/AIDS. Throughout its existence the goals of the Virology Core have reflected the scientific needs of its users. Uniquely suited to the UCLA community, the Virology Core provides resources that are not easily obtainable commercially nor does it replace existing resources normally supported by individual research grants. To insure that the Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core will continue to be an integral component of the UCLA CFAR/AIDS Institute, the following specific aims are proposed: 1. 1. To supply a readily available resource for UCLA investigators requiring virological support in the form of assays, technical expertise and storage/maintenance of viral specimen inventories for investigators; 2. To provide access and appropriate training for use of the Core-maintained biosafety level 3 (BSL3) tissue culture facility; 3. To serve as a wet lab resource for behavioral and social science HIV investigators, offering access to routine bioassays and virological assessments. 4. To develop, evaluate and incorporate new procedures and assays relevant to the needs of UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators; 5. To foster collaboration among UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators, encourage the development of junior investigators and solicit the participation of established investigators not currently working in HIV/AIDS. 6. To offer training and expertise for international investigators and their laboratories who are pursuing collaborative ventures with UCLA faculty.